


Imieniny

by Andzia267



Series: Lekturki szkolne uwu [6]
Category: Przedwiośnie - Stefan Żeromski
Genre: Buła jest bułą cynamonową, Canon Compliant, Dzisiaj 99 lat temu, Friendship, M/M, Post-Break Up, część 3: wiatr od wschodu, zazdrość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Po roku od rozstania, Hipolit odwiedził Cezarego w Warszawie pod pretekstem imienin
Relationships: Cezary Baryka/Antoni Lulek, Cezary Baryka/Hipolit Wielosławski
Series: Lekturki szkolne uwu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629763
Kudos: 4





	Imieniny

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji podwójnych imienin Czarusia i Lulka. Fik nie jest związany z Porte-Malheur, a dla zainteresowanych, to trzeci rozdział już się pisze, więc zapraszam do czytania.

Cezary zostawił go, jak i cały nawłocki dworek, zniszczony po jego obecności, jak po huraganie, rok temu. Hipolit widział się z nim wcześniej, błagał o powrót, ale Czaruś uparł się na swoim. Mieszkał u Buławnika, ich wspólnym koledze ze studiów. On jedyny okazał Hipolitowi przy odwiedzinach prawdziwą przyjaźń. Cezary unikał jego wzroku.  
Dzisiaj były jego imieniny. Hipolit pragnął złożyć mu życzenia. Użyć tego jako głupiej wymówki, do zobaczenia go. Do próby ponownego przekonania.  
Wsiadł w pociąg i pojechał do Warszawy. Nie dzwonił do Cezarego, nie wysłał listu. Po postu zabrał się i pojechał.  
Trafił do mieszkania Buławnika bez problemu. W czasach studenckich często tam chodził. To w końcu oni wpuścili Czarka do swojego towarzystwa, a po ich kłótni to właśnie Hipolita trzymają poza nim.  
Zapukał do drzwi. Silnie, stanowczo.  
Usłyszał głosy kłócące się kto ma otworzyć. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, chociaż głównie rozsadzało go podekscytowanie, ale też stres związany z zobaczeniem Cezarego, do którego nigdy nie przestał czuć tego wszystkiego. Mógł uciec z Nawłoci, sprowadzić śmierć na jego kuzynkę i złamać wszystkim serce, ale nie mógł opuścić serca Hipolita. Nie mógł pozbyć się nadziei i wiary w chłopaka, który ciągle od nowa udowadniał mu, jak zgubna była ta wiara.  
Gdy ciemne, podniszczone drzwi w końcu się otworzyły wszystkie myśli zniknęły. Czuł pustkę, był tu i teraz, a w ciemnych oczach Cezarego odbijało się jego odbicie. Świat dalej się kręcił, a oni stali w wejściu dając przeciągowi wpadać do mieszkania.  
– Cześć. – powiedział w końcu, gdy chłopak przed nim wlepił winny wzrok w podłogę. – Wszystkiego najlepszego. – dodał, ale wciąż nie dostał odpowiedzi.  
– Cezary, wieje. – usłyszał głos Lulka z środka mieszkania, nie znał go tak dobrze, ale chroniczny kaszel był nie do podrobienia.  
Czaruś odwrócił się i niedługo potem Lulek podbiegł do drzwi. Gdy zobaczył Hipolita zmarszczył brwi i prychnął coś pod nosem. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Cezarego i przyciągnął do siebie w zaborczym geście.  
– Szukasz kogoś burżuju? – zapytał i zalał się kolejną falą chorobliwego kaszlu, przez który jego dłoń trzęsła się, a papieros, który trzymała prawie wyleciał.  
– Nasz przyjaciel ma imieniny, więc chciałem złożyć życzenia osobiście. – powiedział Hipolit i położył silną dłoń na framudze drzwi, oddając zaborczy gest, czekał na następny.  
– Jemu złożysz, a mi nie? – powiedział Antoni i dmuchnął dymem prosto w twarz Hipolita.  
Wtedy właśnie do przedsionku wyszedł Buławnik. Uradowany widokiem przyjaciela i błogo nieświadomy. Ścisnął Hipolita i stanął między nimi. Drugą dłonią objął Lulka i Cezarego. Przytulił ich wszystkich, nie wyczuwając jak fizyczna bliskość tamtej trójki wpływała na atmosferę.  
– Zaraz wezmę szklanki i wszyscy wypijemy. Poopowiadasz jak ci się żyje w Nawłoci, a ja jak musiałem ich łatać po komunistycznym zrywie. – zaśmiał się słodko i pociągnął całą trójkę do mieszkania.


End file.
